lunariafandomcom-20200213-history
Testing Page
Please test all your new templates here and leave your test published. This will make it easier for everyone to know what templates we have, and how they look. Please also re-create all your red links on this page (and remove them once they're no longer red) so everyone knows what needs to be created. Also if you have any useful tips for our editors (see Notes/Tips for examples) add it to this page! You may also use this page to help bring other pages to the attention of other editors for whatever reason. However if a page needs to be deleted for whatever reason, you must flag that page so administrators will be alerted. Regular editors are not able to delete pages. Blah blah, test stuff or something Red links These are pages that don't exist, but a link for them can be found on certain pages. Portal, Mermaid Kingdom Ruins, Enhance, Undersea Dreamland, Instance (Often reads "Instances"), Costume Corner, Maze, Leaderboard, Maze Checkpoint Ranking, Titles, Rainbow Elf, Gems, Mystery Shop, Reselling, Arctic Dwelling, Underground Ice Palace, Icy Abyss, Tundra Cave, Snowy Mountains, Winter River Springs, Sea Restuarant, City Harbor, Great Ship's Hold, Oceanic Trench, Seaweed Lane, Undearsea Dreamland, Secret Cage, Angry Sea Gods Throne, Emerald Valley, Pet Forrest, Mermaid Kingdom Ruins, Fiery Goby, Lava Heart Remember to tag each page with the proper category either at the bottom of the page while viewing, on the right when editing, or by typing category:Test somewhere on the page while editing. Remeber that using the category:Test method does not show on the page once published, and simply adds the mentioned category. Not sure what categories we have, or something belongs in? Tag it with Test and another person can deal with it. Remember also to remove any blue links from this section. Notes/Tips To turn a word into a link, add to the word. Example; Category:Test This would then become Category:Test, a link directly to our list of NPCs. "Category:Test" wouldn't be a very nice link in a sentence, where Testing would fit better. In this case you would type Testing, so it would read Testing, a much better fit! If you are linking to a normal page and not a category, you would simply drop the :category: '''to read Testing Page or Testing '''Snowy Mountains Ice Elf lvl. 50 Ice Crystal Elf lvl. 50 Glacier Elf lvl. 50 Icicle Elf lvl.50 Ice Arrow Sprite lvl. 52 Ice Spear Sprite lvl. 52 Snow Sprite lvl. 52 Icy Sprite lvl. 52 Icy Abyss Razortooth Snow Wolf lvl. 54 Blackclaw Snow Wolf lvl. 54 Demoneye Snow Wolf lvl. 54 Touh Snow Wolf lvl. 54 Winter River Springs Steelclaw Meowlar lvl. 56 Pummel Meowlar lvl. 56 Magical Meowlar lvl. 56 Razorclaw Meowlar lvl. 56 Tundra Cave Lightning Shadow Scorpion lvl. 58 Giant Armored Scorpion lvl. 58 Venomtail Scorpion lvl. 58 Ice Palace Venom Scorpion lvl. 58 Underground Ice Palace Storm Elemental lvl. 60 Fury Stormer lvl. 60 Illusion Stormer lvl. 60 Surge Stormer lvl. 60 NPCs found in Lunaria City Reward Board Avenger Swordsman Lord Dray Handsome Bill Priest Kiki Healing Angel Equipment Shop Owner Bounty Hunter Mysterious Wandering Scholar Other NPCs Demon Hunter Melly Bubbles the Ice Crab Mechanic Jango Old Sailor Boss Chris Lost Fisherman Boss Ocean Sea Kingdom Girl Sea Fairy Boss Bob Restaurant Chef Boss Jack Boss Lee Virgil Young Sailor Compass Kid Captain Guter Sailor Orid Psychic Sorceress Mysterious Old Man Lava Lord's Minion Ghost Miner Fire Ogre Healing Spirit Soul Trapper Miner Burned Miner Geological Surveyor Formation Mechanism Water Elf Coward Puppet Master Blind Puppet Exhausted Scout Lunaria City General Merchant Peter Expert Elementalist Celine Jewel Collector Mystical Sorceress Wounded Swordsman Wandering Scholar Princess Cherylin Hunter Bill Rosalind Elementalist Angelo Blind Scholar Scholar's Eyes Green Dragon Whelp Weyleen Boss Forrest Seaweed Witch Needs Picture(s) Money Sprite Reward Board